


saturday evenings

by ANKIRA



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood, Drabble, Gore, Stabbing, cute gon, gon being cute, sorry hxh fandom, what the fuck is wrongwith me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANKIRA/pseuds/ANKIRA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gon has a surprise for killua!</p>
            </blockquote>





	saturday evenings

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if the paragraphs are weird, i wrote this on my notes app on my iphone : )

it was a saturday morning, and all was going well over at whale island. gon was fishing, as always, and killua was in gon's room playing video games. gon sat up, fishing pole in one hand, his other arm resting on his knee. the sun was shining brightly, lighting up the whole island beautifully, making everything crisp and clear. the pond that gon was fishing in was especially beautiful, gon noted, fascinated by the light that reflected off the waves and made the pond look sparkly. he waved his fishing pole around in frustration due to the lack of fish he'd been catching.  
he couldn't stay for long, since he applied for a part time job to help aunt mito. he was super excited when he found out he was going to be a mailman, even though it was nothing big. he remembers aunt mito's smiling face as she baked a cake in celebration, killua's eyes shut in bliss, as he rarely had cake in kukuroo mountain. aunt mito was the best baker in the world! that was what killua and gon decided when they finished half the cake. killua patted his stomach, sighing contently. "aaaah..."  
he snapped out of his daydream suddenly. he was going to be late! he reeled up his fishing pole and leaned it against his shoulder. he skipped to aunt mito's house excitedly, throwing the door open. he didn't want to disturb killua, fearing it would ruin the surprise he had for him later on.  
aunt mito was out getting groceries, so he was with just killua. if aunt mito was there, he knew what she would say. "be back before dinner!" "stay safe!" "do your best!"

he quickly grabbed his mail bag filled with what seemed like hundreds of letters. he was both excited and nervous, because it was his first day. he grinned to himself as he slung the bag over his shoulder and walked out the door.  
the birds chirped as he walked from door to door. every person who lived on whale island has heard of gon's name at least once, seeing as he is a friendly pro hunter. everyone who was visited was happy to see him. he enjoyed putting smiles on people's faces as he handed them their mail. if they weren't home, he left the mail neatly inside the mailbox. if they didn't have a mailbox, he would leave it on their doorstep. by the time he was done, every single letter except one was safely in their owners hands. success! he felt very accomplished. he completed his task without a problem.  
he headed home. it was a short walk, since he ended up in his own town by the time he was done. he opened the door. killua was already downstairs, sitting at the table and drinking something. "oi, gon! you're finally home! it's about time!" killua said, obviously irritated, but gon knew he was happy.

gon was happy too.

"killua! guess what!"

"what?"

"you have a letter!" gon said it so excitedly he was almost screaming, earning a "calm down, idiot!" from killua. he dug into his bag with wide eyes, taking out a single letter. killua took it in his hands and stared at the envelope.  
"there's no sender... or address... or anything. illumi...?"

"i don't think it's illumi," gon said. "he wouldn't go as far to send you a letter." 

"you're right. and even if he did, i would probably just throw it out without even looking."

he eyed the envelope and tentatively opened it. he never received a letter before, so he was excited. he pulled out a piece of paper from inside the envelope. he opened it up and read it out loud. gon gripped something cold inside his bag.

"killua... i'm sorry... for stabbing you."

killua didn't even have time to register the meaning of the words before he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. he looked down at his stomach with wide eyes. he was impaled, STABBED with a huge butcher's knife while his guard was down. he was in shock, to surprised and pained to anticipate what gon did next. gon yanked the knife out of killua's body, and he finally screamed. he was choking on his own blood, gurgling and coughing and sputtering. a pool of blood collected on the floor. killua, with his teeth clenched, looked up at gon, confused and feeling betrayed. tears formed at the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill over.

gon raised the knife again, but killua screamed. 

"GOOOOON!"

gon just stared at him. "what is it, killua?" he brought the knife closer. killua grabbed the knife out of fear, resulting in his hand bleeding all over the table. 

killua couldn't speak anymore. his throat was raw from screaming and he was losing a lot of blood. one word repeated in his mind: why?  
the tears have spilled over a long time ago. they smeared the blood on his face. he was still coughing up blood. 

"killua! you're choking! do you want water?" gon panicked and went to the cabinets to get a glass. he then rushed to the sink and filled the glass with cold water. by the time he got back to killua, his body had stopped jerking. killua was still breathing, but barely. "killuaaa... are you tired?" he drank the glass of cold sparkling water, forgetting it's purpose.

that sick bastard, killua thought, before he faded into unconsciousness.


End file.
